Muñecas de porcelana
by Izumi17
Summary: Hay veces en que las buenas intenciones no siempre son las más esperadas, en especial cuando intentan protegerte tanto que pareces una muñeca de porcelana tras la vitrina. En cambio cuando te dan la libertad pero no te dan cariño, te sientes vacío, y buscas desesperadamente afecto. A veces eso trae consecuencias. Darkfic. Liechtenstein y Bielorrusia. No yaoi. No yuri.


Hola todos, ¿como están? Bueno este fic es una colaboración por el reto temático de Octubre; Ten miedo, mucho miedo. Para el foro Anteiku _._ No se si este fic entra en la categoría, no soy buena con esos temas, y es mi primera vez así que espero sepan disculpar los errores. Como siempre espero sus comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, etc.

Hetalia no me pertenece.

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

No hagas esto, no hagas aquello, no salgas, quédate ahí. No lo toques. Eso era lo que Liechtenstein escuchaba a diario, no era de esperarse el que lo mencionaba era Suiza su hermano adoptivo. Liechtenstein, estaba agradecida, lo adoraba pero se estaba cansando de escuchar todos los días, esas advertencias. Pero no decía nada porque no quería que él se molestará con ella. Solo se limitaba a sonreír, sentarse y mirar por la ventana. Pero al hacerlo añoraba salir, conocer gente.

Cada día ella se esforzaba para poder complacerlo. Lamentablemente él recalcaba sus fallas y peligros a los que se exponía, ella ya no podía soportarlo. Suiza la había colocado en una vitrina, dónde nada de luz o felicidad llegaba, solo estaba ahí. Un adorno que Suiza alardea cuando muy rara vez la deja salir. Liechtenstein estaba acorralada entre paredes, las palabras de su hermano la aprisionaban cada vez más y más. Había límites y el suyo estaba a punto de estallar.

Y ese día llegó, cuando Suiza estaba bebiendo, y ella lo estaba atendiendo.

‒ Liechtenstein, quédate quieta‒

‒ Pero Bruder, no puedo dejar que hagas destrozos en la cocina‒

‒ ¡cállate! Yo no destrozo nada, solo arreglo las cosas, pero si tú lo haces, te puedes lastimar... O envenenar... O... ‒

‒ Bruder! Por favor no más de eso‒

‒ ¿De qué?‒

‒ De que me voy a lastimar, envenenar, herir, eso ya lo sé, es por eso que soy cuidadosa‒

‒ ¿cuidadosa? Si fueras cuidadosa te quedarías quieta‒

‒ NO SOY UNA MUÑECA‒ gritó y no le importó lo que seguiría ‒ ¡YA BASTA! ¡Estoy harta! ¡Bruder! ‒

‒ ¡te tengo que proteger! ‒

‒ ¡tú no me estas protegiendo! ¡Me estas aislando, encerrando en una vitrina!‒

Suiza estaba indignado, pero el alcohol en su sistema lo hizo reaccionar de manera errónea ‒ Mal agradecida, si tanto quieres exponerte a los peligros ¡Lárgate entonces! ‒

‒ Bruder, espera no, ¡no me eches!‒

‒LARGO ‒ gritó

Liechtenstein tenía miedo subió corriendo a su habitación. Y se encerró ahí; escuchó como su hermano continuaba alcoholizándose, y empezó a pensar que sería mejor salir, o si no quien le aseguraba de que él no le hiciera daño. Tomó un poco de sus cosas y empezó a huir pero al acercarse a la puerta, recibió un golpe. La estamparon contra la pared, la empezaron a tocar partes que incluso ella se sentía vergonzosa de solo mirarlas. A este punto no sintió miedo, sino rabia, tomó lo primero que pudo sentir, un jarrón y lo estampo en la cabeza de su atacante.

Suiza cayó al suelo, y ella con una de las múltiples armas que cargaba la nación, le apuntó y con lágrimas en los ojos disparo. Y salió corriendo sin mirar atrás.

* * *

En otra parte del mundo, Bielorrusia, seguía a su hermano. Siempre se preguntaba porque le huía, porque no era el dulce y tierno hermano que ella recordaba, porque estaría siempre tras su sombra.

Lo único que ella quería era su cariño pero al parecer él se lo negaba todo el tiempo, cómo a una muñeca sucia y vieja nada agraciada, que alguna vez fue la más linda, pero por caerse y ocultarse bajo la cama se olvida, así ella espera que algún día, alguien le vuelva a mostrar cariño, ternura, amor. Rusia antes la trataba como lo más preciado en su vida, ahora la rehuía, sus palabras de rechazo le hacían mucho daño, clavándose en su corazón como dagas, y ella solo esperaba, pero su paciencia estaba llegando al límite. Decidió tomar una decisión. Enfrentarlo.

‒ ¡Hermano! ¡Cásate conmigo!‒

‒ no, solo aléjate de mí‒

‒ ¿pero por qué hermano?, ¿por qué no quieres casarte?, ¿por qué no quieres estar conmigo?‒

‒ ¿de verdad quieres saberlo? ‒

‒ sí‒

‒ de acuerdo, eres una inútil, eres escalofriante, y no eres bonita‒

‒ Pero Hermano si te casas conmigo te seré útil, ya no seré aterradora, será linda, y sobre lo último...‒

‒ oh no, no, ni lo sueñes, jamás me casaría contigo, y te agradecería que me dejaras en paz‒

‒ ¡no! Tienes que ser mi esposo ‒

‒ ya basta Bielorrusia te lo estoy advirtiendo‒

‒ quiero ser tu esposa, ¡cásate conmigo!‒

‒ hasta aquí ¿quieres saber lo que hacen los esposos? ¡Pues te lo voy a demostrar! ‒

‒ hermano... Qué... ¿qué estás haciendo?‒

Rusia incapacito a su hermana, y la violo.

‒ listo, ¿contenta? Pudiste pedirlo a cualquier nación, pero tenía que ser precisamente a mí, ¿no?‒

Bielorrusia no dijo nada, ella solo quería un poco de afecto, desde niña había visto que los esposos llenaban de afecto a sus esposas; por qué su hermano no le dio afecto y por qué sí la ultrajo de tal manera. Ahora ella tirada en el suelo con su vestido hecho añicos, decidió esperar que su hermano se terminara de desquitar para poder salir huyendo de ahí. Sin embargo no conto con que alguien vendría a defenderla.

‒ ¡Rusia! ¡Eso fue muy cruel!‒

La nación eslava, regresó a ver y divisó a la tierna, dulce, y adorable Liechtenstein.

‒ Oh, adorada Liechtenstein que es lo que la trae por aquí‒

‒ vine a pedir ayuda a mi mejor amiga y me topo con usted ultrajándola‒

‒ Liechtenstein no hagas nada‒ susurró Bielorrusia con el miedo en su mirada.

‒ ¿usted también quiere probar?‒

‒ ¡no gracias! ‒ dijo mientras disparaba hacia la nación mayor. Bielorrusia salió corriendo del lugar, salió al bosque y se cubrió con el frio manto de nieve. Liechtenstein salió minutos más tarde, ensangrentada.

Liechtenstein estaba completamente abstraída en sí, que no noto que su mejor amiga huía del lugar a buscar alguien que la pudiera ayudar. Sin embargo, la mente de la pequeña nación empezó a pensar, que ella no era la culpable, no. Sino la persona que tenía la culpa era la que había forzado a huir en la WWI, con eso se encontró con Suiza y toda su desgracia inició. Solo debía acabar con esa persona y todo volvería a la normalidad. Liechtenstein caminó hacia al norte. Esa nación tenía los días contados.

* * *

Bielorrusia llegó a la primera puerta que vio y tocó como si estuviera desesperada. Una nación le abrió la puerta y al verla tan desesperada e indefensa tomó un abrigo del perchero, la cubrió y la metió a su casa, la hizo sentarse en el sillón, y la abrazó fuertemente para tranquilizarla.

Romano estaba viendo la televisión, cuando de pronto la puerta empezó a sonar tan desesperadamente que él inmediatamente se puso en pie, tocando la pequeña navaja que siempre llevaba consigo por si acaso, pero al abrir la puerta descubrió a la más linda de todas las naciones, con su ropa desgarrada y con la cara llena de lágrimas, enseguida tomó el abrigo de su hermano que se encontraba siempre perchado en el perchero y la cubrió; pareciera que ella se iba a desmayar, él muy delicadamente la llevó al sillón, le dio un poco de agua para que se calmara, y al ver que nada conseguía le dio un fuerte abrazo, logrando que ella se desplomara en llanto. Romano nunca la había visto llorar y eso lo hizo enfurecerse. Tomó su celular y en seguida llamó a otra persona.

‒ sea quien sea debe ser algo realmente impor...‒ Prusia paró de hablar al escuchar el sonido de fondo, una mujer llorando, y eso dejó su rabia a un lado por haberlo despertado a la madrugada.

‒ ¿lo estás escuchando verdad? ¿De quién crees que es?‒

‒ ¿de Bélgica?‒ dijo intentando bromear pero al parecer eso no dio efecto.

‒ No, es de la _princesa de hielo_ , algo pasó para que ella esté así ‒

‒ ¿sospechamos de Rusia?‒

‒ sí, ve averiguar que paso‒

‒ De inmediato‒

Prusia salió de inmediato de su casa, sin antes revisar a Alemania quien estaba dormido en su estudio, a veces no evitaba preocuparse por el exceso de trabajo que la joven nación cargaba sobre sus hombros. Solo que en ese momento no había tiempo de preocuparse, lo arropó con una manta y salió del lugar; Prusia sabía que no habría problema porque Veneziano estaba en casa.

Bielorrusia escuchó la conversación y en una acto de desesperación penetró sus uñas en la piel de la nación, y empezó a sacudirlo.

‒ ¡No, qué no vaya, que _Blanca nieves_ no vaya!‒

‒ ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo? ‒ dijo Romano haciendo que alzará la vista y apartarla un poco de él ‒ Eres una de las naciones más fuertes, hábiles, y lindas de todo este estúpido mundo; pero ahora mírate estas llorando, y también... Estás destrozada‒

‒ si va, se encontrará con él, y...‒

‒ fue el maldito de Rusia el que te hizo esto, ¿verdad?‒

‒ Sí, pero... Pero es muy probable que ella le haga daño‒

‒ ¿ella? ¿Dé que hablas? ‒

‒ Mi hermano me... Violó...‒ a Romano esa palabra le cayó como una cubeta llena de agua helada en la cabeza, ahora entendía porque ella estaba tan mal ‒ ...pero pude escapar porque ella llegó, y le disparó a Rusia, seguramente lo mató‒

‒ Pues nos hizo un favor, lo que me intriga es quien fue capaz de hacer eso‒

‒ Fue Heidi‒

‒ ¿Liechtenstein? ‒

En ese instante Romano marcó su celular, y llamó alguien que tampoco estaba de acuerdo en que lo llamaran pero cuando escuchó lo sucedido, en seguida se levantó se puso lo primero que vio y se dirigió en seguida hacia la casa de ese indeseable vecino, que alguna vez fue su amigo.

* * *

Liechtenstein entró por la puerta de atrás, los perros del dueño de casa no le hicieron daño porque la conocían desde hace mucho. Pero el más pequeño empezó a gruñirle, ella no hizo caso, y se dirigió hacia el piso superior donde se encontraban las habitaciones; busco en la principal, pero la persona que dormía ahí no era al que buscaba. Fue hacia otra puerta, ahí no había nadie, pero al final del pasillo vio una pequeña luz que hacia su presencia en el oscuro pasillo. Se dirigió a ella y lo vio, dormido sobre un escritorio, con una laptop prendida, y el roncando. En otras ocasiones ella hubiera ido a despertarlo y decirle que era mejor descansar en la cama pero no sería está ocasión.

‒ ¡Tú eres el culpable!‒ dijo en susurros mientras empuñaba en alto el rifle, y apuntó directo en la cabeza, antes de entrar se había asegurado de colocarle un silenciador a esa cosa ‒ si no hubiera sido por ti, yo estaría bien, no me sentiría así: cómo una muñeca de porcelana que empalidece tras una vitrina. ¡Ahora vas a pagar!‒

Apretó el gatillo pero antes de que se disparara alguien bloqueo el blanco, bajando el rifle al suelo. Esa persona parecía tanto sorprendida como furiosa. Algo raro en él.

‒ Ve~ Srita. Liechtenstein, no es hora de las visitas, y mucho menos con esa _cosa_ en sus manos‒

‒ suéltala de inmediato‒

‒ una chica como tú no debe hacer lo que está haciendo‒

‒ tú no sabes...‒

‒ Oh por supuesto que sí sé. Tú no sabes lo que es el verdadero sufrimiento.‒

‒ No, no lo sabes. No sabes lo que es ser una muñeca de porcelana encerrada en una vitrina‒

‒ Al menos tú estás intacta, no como yo que he sido un tapete por siglos, no sabes lo que se siente ser pisoteado una y otra y otra vez‒

Liechtenstein lo estaba pensando y lágrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas ‒ ¿entonces qué hago?‒

‒ pelear, pero no así, esto lo hacen solo los cobardes ‒

Sin que se diera cuenta Liechtenstein ya había sido conducida fuera del estudio y sentada en el sofá. Los cachorros buscaban sus mimos pero ella por el momento no estaba presente.

‒ creo que maté a mi hermano‒

‒ eso está por verse Liechtenstein‒ dijo Veneziano mientras llamaba por su celular.

‒Y creo que asesiné al Sr. Rusia‒

‒ Si lo hiciste, te felicito‒

‒ ¿qué acaso te estás burlando de mí?‒ dijo algo enojada

‒ no, estoy preocupado. Es todo‒

Veneziano se enteró de que Austria, a pedido de su hermano, había ido a ver a Suiza. Lo encontró inconsciente y con una herida superficial en el hombro. Lo llevó al hospital. Por otro lado, Rusia estaría en el hospital por varios días, Liechtenstein le había disparado en el abdomen, no daño órganos vitales, pero había perdido una gran cantidad de sangre. Ucrania estaba furiosa. Veneziano llevó a Liechtenstein al lugar donde todos estaban y al llegar se encontró con todas las naciones, extrañadas.

Liechtenstein al inicio no quería entrar, ni siquiera pudo bajar del auto, se aferró al asiento como una niña malcriada que hace una rabieta. Veneziano, no se disgustó por eso simplemente la hizo zafarse de su agarre y la alzó en brazos hasta entrar en el hospital, aunque ella llorará y pataleará e incluso golpeara a su portador, él no vacilo. Continúo su camino. Ella cambio su actitud cuando vio a su mejor amiga tan destrozada como estaba.

Al ver a Liechtenstein, Bielorrusia se separó del agarré de Prusia y fue a abrazarla. Lo único que la rubia pudo escuchar fue un simple: _gracias, por salvarme_. Ambas se pusieron a llorar después de eso. Dos muñecas de porcelana, la una que ya no estaba encerrada, y la otra que ya no estaba en la sombra, sino en un cálido abrazo de cariño.

Después de unos minutos, Austria y Prusia acompañaron a Liechtenstein a la habitación donde estaba Suiza.

‒ Liechtenstein, solo tengo una pregunta ¿por qué?‒ preguntó Suiza cuando la vio entrar.

Liechtenstein no dijo nada al principio pero decidió hablar, ya no importaba ‒ porque ya no podía más; Bruder, agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí pero tus palabras me hieren. Miras cada mínimo detalle. Y sí no te gusta me apuñalas con tus críticas y ya no lo soporto‒

‒ Lo único que quería es protegerte, Liechtenstein, hay muchos pervertidos como Rusia o Francia ahí afuera ‒

‒ cómo sabré defenderme si ni siquiera sé cómo es afuera‒

Suiza se quedó mudo, no tenía como responder a eso.

‒ Creo que tengo la solución a esto‒ dijo Austria. Y Prusia estaba pensando en lo mismo, aprobó la idea en cuanto la escuchó. ‒ Liechtenstein debe salir de la casa de Suiza y vivir independientemente ‒

‒ Pero...‒ dijo Suiza y las miradas de odio y furia lo hicieron callarse de inmediato.

En cuanto a Rusia, enfrentarse a su hermana mayor, fue volver a su infancia. Eso no era de su agrado.

‒ Aún no lo concibo, ¿cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso? ‒ gritaba en la habitación.

‒ Pero Ucrania, ella no me deja en paz‒

‒ palabras, para eso existen las palabras‒

‒ Pero si se lo he dicho miles...‒

‒ Y miles y miles, y debiste haberlas repetido, ahora dejaste una cáscara de lo que era Bielorrusia‒

‒ Bueno, si lo tomamos por el lado bueno ya no nos molestará‒

‒ sabes, cierra tu estúpida boca en este momento, no voy a permitir más de esto, Bielorrusia se irá de vacaciones para olvidarse de este episodio ‒

‒ ¿y yo termino como el malo de la película?‒

‒ no sé en qué otra visión verte‒

‒ pues no me importa, solo aléjenla de mí‒

‒ eres muy cruel, ¿en qué me equivoque contigo?‒

‒ Al parecer en todo‒

Ucrania salió indignada, ofendida, irritada y realmente furiosa de la habitación del que hasta hace apenas unos segundos era su adorado hermanito, al que se había esmerado en consentir y criar, pero ahora sus emociones cambiaron al ver a la más pequeña de la casa, a la que creía indomable, fuerte, decidida, sin temor pero su pequeña hermanita resultó ser una frágil niña con escases de cariño, y en su búsqueda por aprecio y cariño, habían provocado ente horrible episodio. Ucrania empezó a sentir lástima por su hermanita, aunque de inmediato borró ese sentimiento y lo cambió por amor, era lo que ella necesitaba. Amor.

Bielorrusia, abrazada de Romano, se encontraba fuera de la habitación, el examen de violación fue extenso; ahora estaba más tranquila, gracias al algo llamado calmante. Ucrania la tomó y le dio un fuerte abrazo, Bielorrusia lo aceptó pero se soltó de su hermana y volvió a acurrucarse en el pecho de Romano. Ucrania entendió que a veces el cariño que necesitas lo encuentras en gente que ni siquiera es tú familia.

Pasaron varias semanas, Liechtenstein ahora vive muy feliz en su pequeño departamento, y Bielorrusia decidió olvidarse de su familia, es mejor estar con gente que te aprecia. Pero de vez en cuando, por las noches Liechtenstein juega con el rifle que aún conserva y a veces se pregunta qué destino hubiera sido si lo hubiera matado, pero cuando encuentra la respuesta el teléfono suena, y ella sabe que Bielorrusia está en la otra línea dispuesta a conversar; eso hace que ella se olvide de ese deseo asesino que está creciendo en su interior, pero mientras Bielorrusia llamé, esa voz se quedará silenciada. Por ahora.


End file.
